gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Academy/Clubs
This page provides more in-depth information of each club in Roman Academy. Drama Club Activities The most notable members of this club are Hori, as the club president, and Kashima, as the star actor. The club performs during Roman Academy's School Festival and school hours. The scripts are by either Hori or Nozaki, they don't mean to convery any sort ofcriticism but just for students to enjoy, often involving romance and a princely character which is performed by Kashima. The club activities are most likely compulsory as Hori is very strict about Kashima's attendance, even personally escorting her, and that Hori helps Nozaki after his club activities, sometimes staying overnight. The club activities can include painting the sets, preparing the stage and rehearsals, whether it be changing a part of the script to make it better or reading out the lines together. Occasionally, they tend to ask people that aren't part of the Drama Club to help, as displayed by Kashima asking her fangirls and Chiyo to assist with props, and Mikoshiba to fill in for an actor. Members Hori had initially been an actor, however, after meeting Kashima and believing her to be the perfect lead role material, he now focuses on building sets. She is now the main actress of the plays but frequently skips club practice. Although Hori is considered an exceptional actor by may, he believes that background construction and carpentry is more his forte. The club members seem to be close with each other. They host club retreats during vacation, have collectively visited a cafe Kashima worked in to wish her good luck, and tend to play with the costumes while Hori is not around. The club has also shown much dedication to their activities. They host rehersals even during short vacations and do improvised acting even when it is not club hours. They know that Kashima aims for Hori's recognition as "his best underclassman", and that Hori is very close with Kashima. Art Club Activities The Art Club mainly consists of Chiyo and a few other unnamed characters. The club's activities aren't compulsory as Chiyo doesn't attend every day, often going when she doesn't need to help out with Nozaki's manga. The club's activities mostly consist of sketching and creating posters to stick on billboards around Roman Academy as Chiyo had drawn a watercolor poster near a tap which was also why Nozaki had initially been interested in her skills. They tend to sketch either still life or request someone to be a model as Chiyo had done with Mikoshiba and the members use specific instructions for the designated model to pose. Intrigued by the poses the art club had sketched (as he could've used them as references for his manga), Nozaki had wanted to join the art club but Chiyo said that they didn't do sketching every day, defeating his intention to join the club. Members Though male members can be found within the background of the anime, Chapter 86 specifically states that there are no males in the club. The members come of as "weird" to outsiders, namely Nozaki. Chiyo specializes in watercolor, but has shown interest in practicing oil pastel. She possesses a realistic art style, however she is not good with anatomy and thus cannot draw poses without proper references. The club is oblivious to Sakura's feeling for Nozaki, but because of the size difference and how often they hangout, they feel like Nozaki is a creature Sakura can summon. When Nozaki visited the club in search of Sakura, the club president complemented his skills in sculpting, some of the club members thought that he may be Sakura's boyfriend. * When making someone model for them, the art club tends to use the process of a set where the model poses for 10 minutes and then takes a break for 5 minutes. Choir Club Activities The club's activities aren't compulsory as Seo often goes to other sports' clubs during the week and the clubroom is often empty as depicted by both the manga and anime. The Choir Club participates in competitions which is potentially hinted to be at least every week as Seo's official profile says that she doesn't attend practice for half the week (to go to sports' clubs) but attends every day when a competition is near. When they attend competitions, the members make sure that Seo stays silent, only singing when necessary and is therefore known as 'The Little Mermaid of Roman Academy' by other schools as she appears to be a high-class and proper lady. Because Wakamatsu falls asleep whenever he hears Lorelei's voice, rumors that anyone walking down its hall will faint have been spreading around the school as a ghost story. Members Seo is labled as The Choir Club's Lorelei because of her amazing singing. The club mainly consists of girls, implying that there may also be boys within the club. The members are fully aware that Seo is Lorelei but pretend they haven't heard rumours about her for fun. In fact, it is a probability that they attempt to sway people's minds if they come to question the identity of Lorelei, for instance, when Hori had gone to ask the Choir Club who Lorelei was, he had forgotten his original purpose, deciding that the Drama Club's next play should be a musical. * In some translations, the Choir Club may also be known as the Glee Club. Basketball Club There is both a female and male basketball club. It is unknown as to whether their club activities are compulsory or not. Female Basketball Club Initially, the female basketball is very cooperative with each other but the rationale to this is most likely due to Seo's presence and playing style. The female members tend to request for her help occasionally so they can get used to someone that's being uncooperative or when they face an unnoying opponent as Seo continues breaking rules until she's kicked out of the game. During this time, members tend to admit their own faults and are comforted by the other members, strengthening their cooperativeness, morale and teamwork and it allows them to recognize the importance of teamwork. They do not allow Seo to participate in the Basketball events of the Sports Festival because they fear being disqualified due to Seo's fouls. Male Basketball Club Wakamatsu is a notable player of the team, being among their youngest starter players. Seo tends to come and interrupt them when playing basketball, acting very aggressive to the point the members start running away from the ball. They often try to create methods that would calm her down or stop her from coming to the Basketball Club during meetings as depicted by Wakamatsu's memo that briefly outlines the content of each meeting. They do not understand Wakamatsu and Seo's relationship. At times, they would assume Wakamatsu is in love with Seo because of the attention he gives her, but they would also assume he hates her and her company because of how he's treated. They have tried to force Wakamatsu and Seo together in hopes that having a boyfriend would calm her without Wakamatsu's permission. Despite not liking her play style, Seo is very familiar and close with most of the members, knowing each by name and being able to converse. The team captain actually prefers Seo's pressence because without her the team is too carefree and chooses not to play Basketball. Hori, Wakamatsu and Nozaki tend to play Basketball in Sports Festivals. Despite being a girl, Kashima is allowed to participate in the male teams of any sport, and tends to play Basketball against Hori. Go-Home Club The Go-Home Club's main cast consists of Mikoshiba and Nozaki. Logically, the Go-Home club isn't a club but is rather a term used to refer to those that aren't part of a club and go back home when school ends, hence, the name's origin. Other clubs *'Baseball Club '- Seo is shown to play with this club as well in Chapter 62. *'Table Tennis Club '- The Art Club members also mentioned a Table Tennis, whom them find very approachable. *'Tennis Club' - Tennis club people are ranked as approachable as Basketball members, according to the Art Club. *'Volleyball Club '- Wakamatsu is seen wishing two female volleyball players luck during the Sports Festival. Kashima has played as well. *'Soccer Club' - The president of the Art Club's boyfriend is in the Soccer club. *'Rugby Club' - Members of the Rugby club and Soccer club are ranked the "least approachable" by Art club members. Trivia * According to a Q&A: If Mikoshiba were to pick a club based on interest, it would be the Light Music Club (music is his elective). Realistically, however, he would choose the club with the most friends, the Drama Club (for Hori and Kashima). * Even as an actor, Hori did not play the lead roles. In the play that convinced Kashima to attend Roman Academy, he merely played as a secondary character, though his skills were so good it cought everyone's attention. Category:Roman Academy Category:Students Category:Clubs Category:Groups Category:Organisations Category:Universe